Simulation of medical procedures is becoming a more prominent part of medical training. Currently, animal tissues are often used for simulation but are often anatomically different than a human patient, have different mechanical properties than human tissue with large amounts of variance between samples, are difficult to obtain and store, and have ethical issues regarding animal protection. Fresh, frozen, and fixed human cadaveric tissue is also used for medical education and device development, and training and offers better anatomical accuracy compared to animal tissue. However, human cadaveric tissue often still has different mechanical properties than live human tissue, is typically expensive, and is difficult to obtain and store in sufficient quantities for medical training. Cadaveric tissue also lacks the constitutive properties of fresh or live human tissue. Neither animal tissues nor cadaveric tissues meet the fidelity needs for enhanced training, and in some cases their deficiencies can lead to negative training transfer.